


Tell Tale Books

by SlashingToTheDeath



Series: Skull Chronicles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apparently so is Sherlock, John Loves Sherlock, John is easily turned on, Kidnapping case, Library, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock volunteers, at least I think so, hilarious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashingToTheDeath/pseuds/SlashingToTheDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working the reserves section at the library, Sherlock solves a kidnapping case. Yes, that can happen. That's how epic Sherlock is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Tale Books

John was in the middle of treating a patient when the door to his office opened and Anthea came waltzing in. She smiled at the old lady, completely ignoring John who was currently listening to the elderly woman’s lungs. John frowned at her as he got himself ready to chase her out if she interrupted. However, Anthea simply sauntered over to his chair and sat down. She pulled out her phone and started texting. John turned back to the elderly woman who had a curious but confused look directed at Anthea then at John.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Burke. She’s an acquaintance who seems to be lacking common manners. I promise she won’t be of any trouble.” John assured the elderly woman. Mrs. Burke, though seeming still confused, nodded and continued to breathe as deeply as she can. John finished up the examination quickly. Even though Anthea wasn’t paying him the slightest attention, he still felt uncomfortable with her in the room. It was that weird vibe that always rolled off of her wherever she went. John hated that vibe.

He quickly ushered Mrs. Burke out the door with a prescription for common colds. He made sure to close the door firmly before turning to Anthea. She was already standing up and pocketed her phone. She stared at John with a patient smile.

“What is it?” John asked, not bothering with pleasantries. It was unnecessary with her.

“Mr. Holmes would like you to take a trip down to the library.” She said.

“Why?” John asked as if offended that Mycroft automatically assumed that John would just drop everything and leave.

“You are aware who works at the library, no?” Anthea smirked. By the time she finished that sentence John was already packing his bag. She smiled good-naturedly as she waited. John checked to make sure all his urgent patients were properly looked after by the other doctors in the office before leaving. Anthea led the way, as usual. She led him to a sleek black car waiting for them out front. John opened the door for her.

“Why thank you,” Anthea smiled before sliding in. John followed after and slammed the door closed. The car immediately pulled away from the curb. John didn’t need to ask to know the car was taking to the local library, where Sherlock worked. Instead, he turned to Anthea. The woman was already on her phone. John interrupted her anyway.

“What’s going on? Why are we going to see Sherlock?” He asked.

Anthea looked up briefly. “The usual.”

“…” John sighed. That answer meant Sherlock was in trouble; trouble that could possibly get him into even more trouble.

They arrived at the local library. In an instant John spotted Lestrade’s car parked a couple feet away from the library. John was out of the care in a flash. If Lestrade was here then that meant Sherlock was in a lot more than trouble. Without waiting for Anthea, John headed into the library. He sought out Sherlock in three minutes point three seconds. It wasn’t that hard. He followed the strategically placed uniformed officers. The first one he saw was standing at the first floor staff circulation room’s door. John explained to him that he was looking for Sherlock Holmes and the officer let him through immediately after recognizing him as John Watson. After that he was directed to an elevator that took him to the third floor staff office. Through there, he was taken to a room that looked eerily like an interrogation room. That room was surrounded by two uniforms on the outside and another one inside. One of the officers opened the door for John. He stepped inside.

Sitting on a chair at the table was Sherlock. He was staring at the officer that was positioned across from him. That officer stared back. When the door clicked close, Sherlock spoke.

“John, tell this imbecile to stop staring at me.” He said.

“You’re staring too.” John retorted.

“Only because he is staring at me.” Sherlock threw back.

John eyed the officer. “Is he under arrest?”

“No sir,” the officer answered.

“Then why is he in this room?” John asked, getting slightly agitated.

“Inspector Lestrade requested that we keep Mr. Holmes here until he has the situation figured out.” The officer answered.

That was when Sherlock stood. He stalked towards the door just as the officer launched for him. John stepped in between the two. The officer tried to side step him but John was there too.

“I’ve had enough of this.” Sherlock muttered before flinging the door open and charging out of the room. The other two officers chased after him.

John raised a hand to the officer still in the room. “I’ll handle this.” He said before darting away.

“Sherlock!” John by passed the other two officers who stopped chasing Sherlock after the detective had exited the office. He left the door open and the alarm squealing. John stopped to see if he can stop the alarm but it just kept going no matter what he did. Eventually he caught an employee that was passing by.

“Fix this,” he said simply before chasing after Sherlock. The employee probably flipped him off but he didn’t care. Instead, he followed the loud chatter that was Donovan objecting to Sherlock’s presence. It led him down to the first floor. There was a crowd huddling at the reserves section. John muscled his way through the horde of people. The scene that he saw was slightly comical.

There was a woman standing behind Lestrade shouting profanities at Sherlock while he deduced her. She was clutching her purse tightly to her chest and standing offensively like Sherlock was due to attack her any moment. Lestrade, whom suddenly become a human shield when the woman half-hid behind him, sighed and massaged his temples. John figured he was getting a headache. Donovan stood against a stack of books glaring at Sherlock and complaining as usual but her voice was getting quieter and quieter. Sherlock on the other hand was quite active. He was pulling books off the reserves shelf and tearing the papers off of them. He was careful to avoid actually tearing the papers though. John noticed he was also wearing gloves.  

Quickly, John moved over to Donovan and secured a pair of gloves before picking up the papers that Sherlock was throwing on the floor. On each piece was the same last name; Cherrie. He looked at the card number listed on the paper as well. It was the same number over and over. John gathered up the papers as Sherlock held onto the books and began reciting the names to Lestrade. The books were all on child care and proper nutrition. John didn’t see the problem.

Sherlock however was manic. He grabbed the papers from John’s hands and threw them at the woman while screaming something about not being clever enough. John jumped in front of him immediately.

“Sherlock, what are you doing? You can’t throw paper at people like that.” John chastised him. Sherlock grabbed his shoulders.

“John! Don’t you see? She’s the one! She did it!” He shouted with glee.

“Did it?... You mean, that child kidnapping case?” John thought of the most recent case they had taken. Sherlock began nodding.

“Yes, John, yes, that case,” he smiled approvingly. “I noticed her sudden change in interest when it came to books. You see, this woman has been borrowing books for quite a while. I’ve noticed since I’ve been shelving them. She is a fan of the romance genre, specifically the romantic pirate adventures. However, about a week ago, she began borrowing books on child care and nutrition. That seemed odd, strange. You don’t have any children. If you did, you would surely borrow children books whenever you can. However, you didn’t. Not once did you request a children’s book. That’s proof enough that you have no children. The sudden change in genre was enough to alert me. Honestly, how stupid can you get? As far as imbecility goes, you are the extreme.” Sherlock advanced on her. The woman shrieked and backed away. John didn’t move. He was beginning to see what Sherlock saw and no longer had the desire to protect her from Sherlock.

As far as he was concerned at the moment, she deserves every bit of what Sherlock does to her. She was a horrible human being.

“No, you’re wrong!” She shouted at Sherlock.

“Wrong! You have no interest in these books. But why would you borrow them? Because you have Marissa Hart. You took her from the tube when her parents weren’t looking. You were that desperate for a child that you just took one from wherever it was convenient.” Sherlock then turned to Lestrade. “Check her apartment. You’ll find the child Marissa there.” He then turned to Donovan and practically threw her the books. “Your evidence.”

John sighed. No matter how many times he tried to teach Sherlock manners, it never stuck. Donovan struggled with the books for awhile before getting them all in place on her arms. A guy rushed over immediately with bags for her to dump them into. They worked quickly, labeling the bags, and sealing them. Lestrade moved towards the woman.

“Miss, please place your hands behind your back.” He instructed her as he brought out his handcuffs. The woman reacted violently. She whacked Lestrade with her bag and backed away quickly.

“You’re all crazy! Just a word from this whack job and you’re going to arrest me? So what if I suddenly want to read about child care and nutrition? It’s not illegal! You can’t prove jack shit!” The woman screamed.

John cocked his head. _How unusual_ , he thought, _she’s American._ It was just a passing thought.

Several officers behind her grabbed her arms and twisted them back. She yelped in pain. One of the officers kicked her feet out from underneath her and she dropped the ground with a loud thud. John almost winced in sympathy. The floor wasn’t carpeted. It must have hurt. The other officer handcuffed her before together they dragged her out kicking and screaming. Lestrade sighed.

He turned to Sherlock who was still standing around proudly. John imagined him as a peacock fanning out its feathers to impress a potential mate. Then he imagined himself as the mate that was being courted. Desire shot through him. He started to look at Sherlock differently, in the way he’d only look at him when they were at home. He shifted his head to the side and stared intently at Sherlock’s perky butt. Without realizing he was doing it, John licked his lips and catching the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth. As if sensing John’s sudden burst of lust, Sherlock whirled around with wide eyes. He swept his eyes up and down John’s body once before grabbing the doctor’s wrist. Lust clouded Sherlock’s eyes as they connected with John’s own lustful one. Sherlock let out a low sounding purr that only they could hear. Without warning, he tugged John towards the front door. John more than willingly followed.

Unfortunately, a library volunteer jumped in front of them.

“Wait, Sherlock! You have clocked out yet!” He shouted. Sherlock pushed him aside.

“Do it yourself.” He countered.

“What? It’s your time sheet!” The volunteer shouted after them. Sherlock whirled around.

“I’m busy! Stop getting in my way!”

“You have to clock out!” The volunteer ran after them, adamant on getting Sherlock to clock out. John glowered, almost growling. The man was seriously infuriating. He was ready to turn around and scare the man off but Sherlock beat him to it. In one smooth movement, he turned both of them around and glared at the man.

“As a virgin you might not understand the urgency of the situation so my best suggestion is stop being a virgin. Maybe then you’ll comprehend me when I say STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!” Sherlock practically shouted it loud enough for the third floor to hear them.

The volunteer stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide and his face pink. It appeared that he was trying to say something but all that kept happening was his mouth gaping like a fish.

John almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Sherlock obviously didn’t. He simply turned around and continued to head for the front doors at a faster pace. John trotted after him.

Before they left, John turned around and smiled at the volunteer.

“He’s not wrong, you know. Sex is amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not as funny as the others but I think it’s a good one-shot. I’ve been sitting on this for awhile now, never getting the chance to writing it. However I managed and I think it turned out great. :D 
> 
> As usual, leave me your thoughts. They mean so much to me.


End file.
